Volume 72
|chapters = 712-721 |jname = ドレスローザの忘れ物 |rname = Doresurōza no Wasuremono |ename = Dressrosa's Forgotten |page = 216 |date = December 27, 2013 (JP)One Piece Volume 72: (Japanese) Shueisha - Amazon U.S. - Amazon U.K. September 2, 2014 (US) September 25, 2014 (UK) |isbn = (JP) ISBN 978-4-08-880219-0 (US) ISBN 978-1-42-157344-1 }} Volume 72 is titled "The Forgotten of Dressrosa". Cover and Volume Illustration The colored cover has a turquoise background, and the author's name is written in a salmon color. On the front, starting from the top then left to right, the order of featured characters are: Chinjao, Rebecca, Luffy under his "Lucy" disguise, Kyros as Thunder Soldier, Usopp and the Operation SOP dwarves, starting with Bomba then Flapper, Wicca, Leo and Kabu. Rebecca and Thunder Soldier are featured for the spine, and the skull on the spine is colored peach. The title logo colorscheme uses the colors orange (fading to yellow), a salmon color, and yellow. For the volume illustration on page 3, Luffy confidently grins and shows his right arm, which is coated with Busoshoku Haki. Author's Notes |} Chapters *712. : Sanji falls victim to Viola, one of the officers within the Donquixote Pirates under the name of "Violet", along with her subordinates. Meanwhile in Green Bit, Doflamingo and Fujitora arrived and confronts Trafalgar Law into a standoff. Back in Dressrosa, the battle royale for Block C has began, with Luffy excited to win the prize, the Mera Mera no Mi. *713. : Fujitora attacks by bringing a meteor down to the ground. As the Straw Hats prepare to destroy the SMILE Factory, Usopp lies to the dwarves about being Montblanc Noland's descendant, and they respond by making him their leader in their battle against the Donquixote Pirates, dubbing him "Usoland." *714. : Giolla invades the Thousand Sunny, turning it and its occupants into art. C Block rages on, with Luffy taming the Fighting Bull, naming it "Ucy." Hajrudin then crushes Ucy, but Luffy gets revenge by knocking out Hajrudin. *715. : The C Block battle continues as more fighters are eliminated, and Luffy loses his helmet. *716. ・チンジャオ|Don Chinjao}}: Chinjao rushes toward Luffy, eager to end him, and the two clash with Haki, knocking everyone out of the ring except them. *717. : As Luffy and Chinjao battle, no losing contestants emerge from the Colosseum. Thunder Soldier reveals to Franky that toys were once people, and the dwarves reveal to Usopp and Robin that some of their people, including their princess, are forced to work as slaves in the SMILE Factory, which is right under the Corrida Colosseum. *718. : Usopp, Robin and the dwarves make their move to Dressrosa. They go to a place called "Flower Field", where the tragic history of the dwarves were told. *719. : Chinjao remembers how he once had a drill-shaped head which could break through anything, but it was flattened by Garp. Luffy eventually defeats him, but his punch causes Chinjao's head to become pointed again. *720. : Luffy meets with the other gladiators after his victory and goes to eat with Rebecca. Rebecca shows him several prisoner gladiators who are forced to fight 1000 matches or until they die. *721. : Rebecca reveals that Thunder Soldier is her guardian and remembers how he took care of her and taught her to fight after her mother was killed. Rebecca then heads toward the ring as Block D is about to begin. SBS Notes Number of fan-drawn SBS Headers featured: 6 *Bartolomeo's birthday, height, age and birthplace are revealed. *Abdullah and Jeet are confirmed to be based on two pro wrestlers, Abdullah the Butcher and Tiger Jeet Singh. Ideo's design is based on the titular mecha from Space Runaway Ideon *Oda draws the Supernovas (other than Luffy and Zoro) genderswapped. Usopp Gallery Pirates *Located on pages 126, 186, and 206-209 *Total number of submissions featured: 34 (+2 mailing address posters) Grand Prize: Suzuki, Atsuhito 鈴木敦仁 (Chiba, Japan) Trivia *On the inside front cover of this volume, there are 2 differences when compared to the outer cover: Don Chinjao's head, and a small pandaman posing on his back. References Site Navigation ru:Том 72 ca:Volum 72 Category:One Piece Volumes